Capture
by Simakai
Summary: PWP CainJezabel. Yaoi, mature, lime, violence et plein d'autres jolies choses.


Oui, un slash. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas écrit. Mais j'avais passé la journée à lire de doujins tous plus hard les uns que les autres, alors lorsque j'ai demandé à Preskunange si elle voulait une fic comme cadeau de Nowel, ça devait donner un truc du genre. Ça ne pouvait pas être autrement.

Oui, God Child. Elle est fan de ce manga et je dois avouer que je l'aime bien aussi. L'ambiance gothique et le taux élevé de bishis y est sûrement pour quelque chose...

**Avertissements: **PWP, Mature... j'hésite entre lime et lemon. Je dirais lime. Violence.

**Pairing:** Cain/Jezabel

* * *

Je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'est passé. Ou plutôt, lorsque j'ai compris, il était trop tard, bien trop tard. Les murs de ma cellule ne faisaient que me rappeler ma propre stupidité. J'aurais voulu qu'une main vienne à mon secours, n'importe laquelle… Riff…

Mais je ne pouvais que m'en prendre à moi-même. C'est moi qui ai décidé d'aller dans ce bar mal famé au lieu d'aller à une réception donnée par ce lointain parent des Hargreaves qui me déplaît tant. C'est moi qui ai décidé de suivre cette femme qui portait un parfum si envoûtant, et une robe si attirante. Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'elle était une carte de Delilah et qu'ils se mettraient en bande pour me capturer ? J'aurais dû déceler que le parfum de la dame était une sorte de morphine… mais il était déjà trop tard.

Ainsi, lorsque je me suis éveillé, mes sens étaient encore engourdis. Et lorsque je voulus bouger, je me rendis compte que la chose était impossible. Je pris alors entièrement conscience de ma situation : j'étais attaché contre un mur avec de lourdes chaînes au cou, aux poignets et aux chevilles, dans une cellule sombre qui appartenait probablement à l'ordre de Delilah. Et malgré le poison qui circulait dans mes veines et qui engourdissait non seulement mon corps mais aussi mon esprit, je compris qu'il me faudrait un miracle pour m'en sortir intact. À condition même que je m'en sorte vivant.

Un long moment de silence et de peur passa. J'avais véritablement peur, une peur du sang, du froid, du vide et de la mort. Je ne pouvais pas croire que les choses finiraient ainsi. Je ne le voulais pas.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit. Je levai les yeux et je vis une silhouette se découper dans la lumière aveuglante, au seuil de la porte qui s'était ouverte. Et lorsque j'entendis sa voix, une nouvelle peur m'étreignit. Une peur proche de la haine et du dégoût.

-Cain… tu es heureux de me voir ?

-Jezabel, articulai-je faiblement. Tu…

-Chut, dit-il en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres pour les sceller. Tu devrais te taire, sinon je vais couper ta langue de serpent.

Ma gorge était devenue un nœud. Même si j'aurais voulu parler ou crier, j'en aurais été incapable. Je ne pus que le fixer de mon regard embrouillé. J'aurais voulu avoir la force que je possédais normalement, la force, l'assurance, la confiance en moi… mais la drogue avait anéanti tout cela en même temps que mes derniers espoirs. Et la venue de Jezabel était un abîme de plus entre moi et la lumière.

Lorsqu'il se mit à défaire ma cravate, je voulus me secouer et le mordre, mais je ne parvins à aucun résultat. Alors j'abandonnai tôt la lutte. Je guettais plutôt les occasions, même si je savais qu'elles ne viendraient probablement jamais.

-C'est presque dommage de te voir ainsi, Cain, dit-il d'un ton railleur en achevant de m'enlever ma cravate. J'aurais aimé un peu plus de résistance, mais les circonstances ne me laissent pas vraiment le choix. Et puis…

Il alla murmurer à mon oreille, et sa voix me donna des frissons d'angoisse.

-… je ne voudrais pas rater mon ouvrage sur ton si joli corps.

C'en était fini de moi, me dis-je alors qu'il déboutonnait ma chemise. Ce fou, le fils adoptif de mon fou de père, allait me disséquer sur place, morceau par morceau, un lambeau de chair à la fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me reste plus que la souffrance à endurer et la mort comme délivrance à espérer.

En effet, comme je m'y attendais, il sortit son scalpel d'une des poches de son veston blanc et il l'approcha de la peau de mon torse maintenant dénudé. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de la lame fine et brillante qui se reflétait dans ses lunettes, de son regard à la fois froid comme la glace et brillant d'excitation, son regard de maniaque…

La douleur sur ma poitrine était aigue, froide, mais elle fut de courte durée. Jezabel n'avait fait qu'effleurer ma peau avec la lame de son scalpel. Je fermai les yeux, me préparant à de nouvelles souffrances, toujours plus terribles, mais je sentis plutôt… une sorte de… soulagement. Sur ma poitrine, la douleur se calmait. Je me forçai à ouvrir un œil et je vis… Jezabel qui passait sa langue sur ma plaie.

-Je voulais savoir quel était le goût de ton sang…

-Tu es… un détraqué…

-Et fier de l'être, mon très cher Cain, ironisa-t-il. Ah… maintenant je veux le goût de ta peau.

Et il fit remonter sa langue le long de ma poitrine, laissant une ligne légèrement mouillée et rouge sang, jusqu'à ma gorge qu'il lécha avidement. Je m'agitai vainement. Sa langue était humide, chaude et insistante, et ses cheveux dénoués chatouillaient ma peau et… je me surpris à penser, malgré ma terreur et ma douleur, que cela aurait pu être pire. Mais aussitôt je me repris : c'était Jezabel. Jezabel !

-Tu es une personne lamentable, Cain, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Et pourtant tu dois survivre… c'est d'une telle misère…

-C'est mon père… qui t'a demandé… de… ?

-Non. Il ne sait pas que nous sommes ici. Et j'ai l'intention d'en profiter.

-En… profiter ?

Il lécha le lobe de mon oreille, et je ne pus retenir un frisson.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne laisserai pas de marques. Enfin… presque pas. Rien de visible… je veux que tu restes intact jusqu'à ce que j'aie le droit de te disséquer enfin.

Et mon calvaire commença. Un enfer de torture et de plaisirs mêlés, et je ne sais à quoi j'ai pu me raccrocher pour revenir à ce que je suis.

Jezabel goûta ma peau, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne voulait laisser aucun centimètre qu'il n'aurait pas possédé. Il me caressa longuement, que ce soit avec ses mains ou avec la lame fine de son scalpel. Il attendit que mon corps soit à l'agonie avant de commencer à baisser mon pantalon et de consentir à caresser mon sexe en proie à une douloureuse érection. Je ne comprenais pas, je ne comprenais rien du tout, mais je voulais qu'il en finisse rapidement, et en même temps… je me retenais pour ne pas le supplier.

Il se jouait de mon supplice et mon corps n'était qu'un jouet entre ses mains, un jouet sanglant, tremblant de désir et de dégoût. Mais lorsqu'il prit mon sexe en bouche, prétendant qu'il voulait aussi goûter à cela, le peu de raison qu'il me restait m'abandonna.

Il se redressa en se léchant les lèvres après avoir avalé ma semence. Je me sentais si faible que j'étais écrasé par terre sous le poids des chaînes qui m'emprisonnaient. Mais évidemment, Jezabel était loin d'en avoir fini avec moi.

-Si tu savais à quel point tu es intéressant… je note tous tes points sensibles. Quand je t'aurai à nouveau à ma disposition, tu n'y échapperas pas. Ce ne seront pas mes doigts qui t'exploreront, par contre, mais plutôt… d'autres instruments…

Je ne pouvais que le regarder sans répondre.

-Ah… comme je rêve du jour où ces beaux yeux seront miens…

-Laisse-moi…

Mais ses mains ne m'abandonnèrent pas, ses mains, ses doigts, à l'intérieur de moi, et je me retins pour ne pas crier. J'aurais voulu le repousser de toutes mes forces, briser mes chaînes, mais je savais que je ne le pouvais pas. Alors je serrai les dents et je me résignai.

-Qui voudrais-tu que ce soit, à ma place ?

J'eus l'ombre d'une pensée, d'une simple pensée pour… et aussitôt, je sus que ce serait trop tard. Car mes pensées furent envahies par son ombre et son odeur, par sa présence habituelle si rassurante, et je sentis le plaisir me pénétrer. Et Jezabel en profita pour se glisser en moi, après avoir rapidement déboutonné son pantalon, et je compris que j'aurais préféré souffrir l'enfer plutôt que de ressentir avec lui le plaisir que je pouvais avoir avec Riff.

Le plaisir mêlé de douleur et de regret.

La peur et la souffrance de cette intimité dévoilée.

Le dégoût de l'humiliation, don de Jezabel.

Il avait capturé mon corps, et mon corps en était malade, malade de lui. Et mon corps ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire taire ma raison, et mon corps ne voulait qu'oublier la souffrance et la honte, et mon corps ne put s'empêcher de jouir alors que Jezabel se vidait en moi.

Jezabel reprit vite son souffle et prit mon menton entre ses doigts, pour m'embrasser. Je me laissai faire tant j'étais brisé. Je ne mordis même pas la langue qu'il inséra dans ma bouche, je ne fis aucun geste pour me défendre. J'en étais incapable.

-Merci, très cher Cain, pour ce si beau moment passé en ta compagnie.

-Jezabel… je te…

-Mais j'ai peur que tu oublies ce si beau moment, reprit-il en me coupant la parole et en me faisant un sourire qui se voulait innocent.

Oublier, comment l'aurais-je pu, moi dont le cœur venait d'être souillé, une fois de plus, une autre tache de ténèbres sur mon existence… ?

Il saisit à nouveau son scalpel, qu'il avait laissé tomber plus tôt, et le passa dans mon dos. Cette fois, je ne pus retenir le hurlement qui me traversa, de la moelle de mes os à mon cœur. Je sentis chacune des cicatrices laissées par mon père fourmiller, brûler, se déchirer, et je sus enfin, certitude immuable, que Jezabel avait en cet instant tout pris de moi. Ma conscience m'abandonna, et je sombrai dans les ténèbres.

Lorsque je m'éveillai, j'étais encore enchaîné, mes vêtements étaient encore en lambeaux, découpés par le scalpel, et ma chair était encore meurtrie. Mais il y avait une présence autour de moi, et surtout, une odeur… je crois que c'est cette odeur qui m'a éveillé.

-Riff…

-Je suis là, maître.

-Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

-Je crois qu'il m'a laissé vous trouver.

Parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire de moi. Parce qu'il savait que SA cicatrice, parmi celles laissées par mon père, brûlerait encore longtemps, et me rappellerait longtemps la souillure.

Aussitôt que j'eus les mains déliées, j'attrapai Riff par la tête et je l'embrassai furieusement. Cela n'apaisa en rien ma douleur, ni mon âme, mais je me sentis enfin protégé, je sentis enfin que mon cauchemar venait de se terminer, et l'éveil, même s'il me laissa un goût amer, me laissa entrevoir un nouvel oubli. Un oubli bienfaisant.

-Pouvez-vous vous lever ?

-J'ai bien peur… que tu aies à me soutenir… Riff.

Il mit son bras sous mes bras et me soutint. Je savais que la force reviendrait.


End file.
